The Cave:April
by ilovemedia18
Summary: April left Jack 3 years ago and when her job requires cave divers she calls him up. Now he's back and she's got a secreat she's hiding from him. will they work it out and what happens when everything goes wrong? will they look to each other for help? OFC
1. Hello Jack

Ch.1

It was a bitter cold day and we were all filled with excitement. was opening the cave up today. It took a few hours but they finally got it open.

"Dr. Phillips! You might want to see this." I made my way over and knelt down beside Nicholai. It was beautiful. The cave was huge. "Doctor this is by far the hugest cave I have ever seen."

"We'll need cave divers."

"I know just the people." I went back to my tent and wrote down the number. ", here, call this number and ask for McAllister." He smiled,

"Thank you ." I wondered how he was anyways.

The next day came quick and I could hear Nicholai coming up the hill with some people,

"…Fantastic. She's absolutely the best. The best I tell you, and she's a cave diver and rock climber. !" I stepped out of my tent and my gaze met Jacks, ", meet-"

"Jack McAllister. You look good Jack." His eyes were cold and his voice somber,

"Hello April."

"Ah, you two know eachother?"

"Yeah we used to work together."

"Well then I'll leave you two to catch up." And with that Nicholai left. The tension was thick and neither of us said a word. The silence was broken when Tyler came running up the hill,

"So Jack did you meet the-" he looked at me then ran up to me and gave me a hug,

"April?!"

"Hello Ty."

"So are you going down with us?" I nodded and his grin widened.

"Jack, I need you and your team to come see me before we go down in the cave. I need to give you all shots to help prevent infection and disease in the cave." He nodded and left. I let out a heavy sigh, "Tyler, make sure he sees me. I know he won't come voluntarily." He smiled and gave me another hug,

"I will. It's good to see you again April."

"You too Ty." I spent the rest of the day giving the team shots. And all but one came to see me. Jack. It was ten o'clock and I was packing my bag for the trip. I stood up and turned around and was face to face with Jack. I gasped,

"Geez Jack. You scared the heck outta me." His face was like stone,

"Let's get this over with."

"Have a seat." I rummaged through my bag and pulled out a bottle and syringe. Jack shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Now this has to go in your side so," he paled slightly at this, "I'll need you to lift you shirt." I rubbed the spot with an alcohol pad and looked into Jacks eyes, "I promise to make it as quick and painless as possible." I stuck the needle in his side and he let out a low hiss, "Sorry. Now I need you to lie down on the bed over there for about fifteen minutes, so you don't pass out." He did as he was told, "So Jack, how's your mum?" There was less tension and he seemed to relax a bit.

"Better. She still asks about you though." I frowned. That one got to me. "How's your dad?" I smiled. He and my dad got along and were very close,

"He's fine. He says you're the only man that's done right by me." His expression never changed but his eyes gave him away, "Jack-"

"Can I leave?" I sighed,

"Yes, you may leave." I watched him leave and knew that this was far from over.

In the morning I made my way down to the mouth of the cave and got my climbing gear on. When I got down to the bottom I helped set up camp.

"Briggs, you're going in the water."

"Alright!" I laughed at his excitement, yet I noticed Ty's disappointment. "You wish it was you don't ya."

"Yeah. I want to be the first to explore a new place. Ya know get my name out there." I smiled at him,

"Ty, I know all too well. Life's too short to stop trying, but you'll get your chance. Don't worry." Jack was coming so I took my leave.


	2. secrets out and now we're trapped

Ch.2

About half an hour later we got back into the water. In the water we came across some bones and and Kathryn stopped to examine them and Alex took pictures. I explored the under water tunnel and was just amazed by the beauty of it. We all surfaced by Ty and Strode. A little while later a swell of bubles and Ty surfaced the water,

"Strode, he-he kept calling for help. Said something was attacking him." Jack and Top went back into the water and didn't surface for about ten minutes.

"We're trapped the explosion made the cave collapse." Jack continued talking but I didn't hear him. We were trapped. My mind raced. What was going to happen? Would we ever be found?

"We should stay here," My attention went to Nicholai, "we must stay here and wait for a rescue team."

"No we need to move on."

"But-"

"Nicholai Jack's right. We need to move on."

"I trust you April. If you think following him is the right way then I'll go." My eyes met Jacks,

"I do." We went back into the water and swam for who knows how long. We finally came up and Jack and Top wanted to go and explore the cave.

"I'm coming with you." Jack stopped and looked at me,

"No, you're not." I got closer,

"Yes, I am." We went a ways away from the group so we could talk, "Look Jack just say it." He looked at me,

"Alright. Why'd you leave?" I let out a sigh and leaned against the cold cave wall,

"Jack, I left because… I left because…"

"Because what? Because I wasn't good enough for you? Because you didn't love me anymore?"

"No Jack I do love you."

"Then what?"

"Jack I'm…I'm…"

You're what?"

"Jack I'm dying." He stopped , his mouth hung open and his eyes were wide,

"W-what? How? When? Why didn't you tell me?" My eyes began to water but I wasn't gonna let them spill.

"Leukemia," A pained expression crossed his face, "I found out that day I went to the doctor and never came back. My mothers' father had Leukemia."

"B-but why…why didn't you tell me? Why'd you just…leave?" I put my hand on the side of his face,

"Because I didn't want to hurt you. I didn't want to break your heart."

"Hey Jack you ready?"

"Go. I'll stay here. We can talk later." He gave me a sad smile and left.


	3. GOOD LORD JACK what happened!

Ch.3

I sat there for half an hour thinking about what to say when Jack got back.

"Get the med kit!" I jumped to my feet when I saw Top helping an injured Jack over. I ran and put his arm around my neck. I helped him si down and took a look at his back.

"Dear Lord Jack!" He had a huge gash in his back, "What happened?" Top threw this claw down on the ground.

"I found that in his sleeve."

"Yeah I cut that off."

"I need a syringe, antibiotics, and bandages." I cleaned the wound and got the syringe ready, "I'm sorry Jack but this is probably gonna hurt." I stuck the needle in him and he let out a groan in pain through a clenched jaw. The others followed Kathryn to examine the claw,

"Do you need any help?"

"No, I think Ty and I got it. Thanks though Top." He nodded and went to take a look at the claw.

"did you get a good look at the thing?"

"Naw it moved too fast."

"Alright let me look at your hand." It was cut open and bleeding like no tomorrow, "Geez Jack. You got cut up good." He got up and walked over to the others,

"We'll stick to the wall and then make camp later." We gathered our gear and then began to put our climbing gear on. Jack and Top were already making their way up the wall. As quick as I could I climbed up to them, and I passed them. But I was not out of hearing range,

"Dang. The girl's fast."

"Yeah, we used to race each other and loser had to drive home." I smiled to myself.

"How long you two known each other?" I risked a glance behind me to see him smiling,

"A long, long time." I kept climbing until Top and Jack were right beside me at the top. "Well rest here tonight."

"Hey Jack, you gonna let me and April change those bandages?"

"Sure." I took off the bandage on his back and Top tended to his hand. "How's it looking?"

"Like hell. Jack this is one deep and nasty cut." We bandaged him up again and settled down for the night.


	4. love and infection

Ch.4

Briggs sat down beside me, "So how long have you been climbing and diving?"

"Since I got out of college, so I'd say about seven eight years. As of late though, I haven't done much of this stuff. I'm also a doctor and work mostly on expeditions like this." He nodded,

"So… you have a boy friend?" I looked at Jack who wouldn't meet my gaze,

"No, I've been on a few dates but most turn and run after the first date."

"And how could a guy turn a pretty girl like you down?"

"They find out I've got a kid and high tail it outta there." Jacks head snapped up at this.

"You have a kid? I love kids. How old?"

"A three year old boy named Keith." I saw the look in Jacks eyes and decided to answer his unasked question, "He's my brothers little boy," Jack relaxed a little, "he was killed in a car wreck last year and his mother ran off, so I'm his mother now."

"Wow, ya know, I'd love to meet him."

"Briggs," Jack finally couldn't take it anymore, "leave April alone."

"Why? Why should I listen to you? Jack got closer and I stood between him and Briggs,

"Because I said so. And because she doesn't need a creep like you hitting on her."

"HA! Like you'd you have a better chance?" Jack raised his fist to punch Briggs in the mouth but I grabbed his hand before it could make contact.

"Jack! Don't do this," He let out a sigh and lowered his hand but I didn't let go, "come with me." I took him away from the others around one of the cave walls. When we were out of sight of the others and I was sure they couldn't hear us I began, "So what was that all about?"

"Briggs is just playing you it's his personality."

"I know. Jack… when Briggs asked if I had a boyfriend and I told him I'd had a kid… well…I lied. I haven't dated anyone and no kid. I guess… I guess I still… I guess I still love you." My eyes fell to the floor. I couldn't look him the eye. I was a fool. Why would he love me again? I left because I couldn't deal with my fear.

"Hey," I still didn't look up, "hey, I love you." He lifted my chin so I could see his eyes. Tears had formed in my eyes, but this time I couldn't stop them from spilling over. "Why are you crying?"

"How can you love me after all I put you through?" He smiled and whipped my tears away then he leaned down and kissed me. In that one kiss it brought back all the memories and all the reasons why I loved Jack more than anyone else. He pressed his forehead against mine,

"Not once did I ever stop loving you. You were, ARE, the only girl for me."

"But Jack, if this cave doesn't kill me then-"

"April, it doesn't matter. Not to me it doesn't." I wrapped my arms around him and held him for as long as possible. Later that night I woke up and saw Jack sitting away from the group and shaking. Quietly I made my way over to him, "Jack?" I put my hand on his shoulder and he jumped. He looked ill and sweat was pouring down his face, "Jack what's wrong?" He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. I knelt down beside him and put my hand on his forehead. He wasn't burning up but something was wrong.

"A-April…"

"Jack what is it?" He couldn't say anything and he grimaced in pain as he held his stomach. Infection. He has to be infected, but by what? Eventually he calmed down and fell asleep. I sat with him all night and soon enough I was asleep. When I woke Jack was gone and his jacket was on me. I stood up and pulled the jacket on.

"Morning sunshine."

"Morning Ty. Where's Top and Jack?"

"Scouting. Again. Ya know," He leaned closer so only I could hear him, "Briggs is awfully fond of you."

"Yeah, I kinda figured that out."

"Yeah and Jack obviously doesn't like that. Did you talk to him?"

"Yeah I did."

"And…" before I could answer Jack and Top came back. He smiled at me and kissed me,

"How'd you sleep?"

"Good. Thanks for the jacket." He smiled and went to talk to Nicholai,

"Does that answer your question?" Ty laughed and gave me a hug,

"I'm so glad that you two are back together." I had to tell Ty. Ty was like a brother to me and needed to know, "Ty, there's something I need to tell you."

"You don't have to tell me," The sadness in his eyes confirmed it, "Jack already told me. I am so sorry April." I pulled him into a hug,

"don't worry about me, I'll be fine."


	5. a slippery slope and the wall of death

Ch.5

We kept going and stopped at the water. Alex was getting in Jacks face with the camera. Alex said it'd make for a good document but Jack threw it in the water.

"That camera was paying for this trip!" Jack calmed and apologized.

"There's a current." I looked to where Jack was pointing and I knew what he was thinking. We were gonna ride the current. We swam to were the current was and decided to go down in groups of two, "Top and , then April and I, then Briggs and Charlie, Alex, and Ty and Kathryn will be last." I grabbed out gear and Jack wrapped his arms around my waist. His lips were right by my ear, "You ready?" I nodded. We got into the current and held on for the ride. As the current got stronger so did Jacks grip. We came to the end of the rockslide and landed in more water.

"Jack, April!" We swam over to Top and I noticed something,

"Where's Nicholai?"

"We got separated." The others came over the falls and swam over to us. A few minutes later Ty and Kathryn came over the falls,

"I saw Nicholai; he was stuck on the rocks and bleeding awfully bad." Then just after he spoke Nicholai came over the falls,

"Help! Help me!"

"! Top light another flare. Stay here, I'll get the doctor." Jack got half way when Nichoali we pulled under,

"Nicholai!"

"!?" I began to swim towards Jack but Charlie was right behind me,

"April, you have to stay with the group. Alex and Kathryn need you." I took one more glance and saw Jack go under the water,

"Alright." We stayed their and something began swimming through the group,

"Stay in the circle!" Top was trying to maintain order and then it got quiet. Jack swam back, but…no Nicholai. Jack shook his head,

"It's over. Let's get out of the water." Kathryn lost it,

"HE SAID HE DIDN'T WANT TO GO DEEPER JACK!!!!" Tears were running down her face, "Said he didn't want to go deeper." We swam in silence and when we reached shore we found another current,

"Another current, this is our way out."

"No, it's a trap." Briggs and Jack were at it again.

"This is the exit. It's staring us in the face."

"We climb the wall. It's safer," Briggs scoffed at him, "if you ever want to see the sun again you'll follow me."

"Jack's right," I looked at Charlie who had a look of defiance in her eye, "the wall's the safest. I'll do it."

"No, Ty you and I are going up in ten."

"Jack I'm the best climber."

"I said no." Charlie didn't fight back but I knew she was still thinking about it. I sat with Ty and Kathryn,

Jack's ill Tyler," I looked over at Jack who seemed as though he was focused on his work. I knew better, "He's not the same man we started with. Tyler can't you see he's changed?"

"He's my brother." Jack jumped up and ran to the wall,

"Charlie!" I looked up and sure enough she was climbing the wall, "Charlie I told you no!" Top and Briggs jumped for the rope. Jack began to climb the wall.

"I'm alright guys. April, you should see the view from up here."

"Charlie get your butt back here!" She climbed over the edge and was out of sight,

"Safe. I can feel a draft."

"Is it safe?" She didn't respond so Jack asked again, "Charlie is it safe?" She let out a scream and flew backwards out of the tunnel pulling Top off the ground some.

"CHARLIE!!!!!!!!!!!" I watched as my best fiend fell then stopped. Her body hung in mid air.

"Charlie! Charlie talk to me!" Slowly she sat up,

"Get me down! Jack!" She looked around and saw two creatures around her, "April! Get me down!" Jack moved further up then stopped and gripped his stomach,

"Ty," I whispered in his ear so the others couldn't hear and pointed at Jack, "something's wrong. The infection's spreading." I grabbed my gear, "I'm going up for them." He grabbed my arm and pointed at Charlie. She ran across the cave wall and cut her rope once she was in the sir. She landed safely on the other wall.

"Charlie!" She looked back and pointed her light towards the other wall to show the creature flying towards her,

"THEY FLY! THEY FREAKING FLY!" The thing landed right on top of her. I could hear her scream and just as quick as it landed she cut it and it began to fall. It clung to her and she screamed in pain as she set it on fire and it fell to its death. Her body hung idly.

"CHARLIE!" She didn't respond, she didn't even move.


	6. Pain of the worse kind

Chp.6

My legs gave way. This could not be happening. Charlie was one of my best friends.

"Tyler, stay here with her. I'll go get Charlie." I looked up at Jack who had a pained look on his face. He turned and made his way to the other wall. Silent tears fell down my face and Tyler pulled me into a hug. Jack slowly made his way back carrying the limp body of my best friend. Jack looked even more ill then before. He laid her body down and He and Top covered it up. I let go of Ty and sat down beside Jack. I took his hand and tried to comfort him.

"There's enough secured rope to make it to the opening." Alex gave him this look,

"What's happening to you?" I knew this would come up, Jack's eyes changed, he was looking paler, and the veins were clearer. His irises looked like a sideways "x" and so did his pupils.

"I think I know now," My attention went to Kathryn, "It's a parasite." Ty stepped up,

"That's from a parasite?" She shook her head,

"I'd say it entered your bloodstream through one of your cuts. Jack it's affecting your nervous system."

"Is that what's gonna happen to all of us?"

"I don't know Alex."

"So the other cavers…" She looked at Ty and shook her head,

"So what it just ate them?!" Briggs was stupid,

"No they didn't eat them, they are the creatures right jack?" The creatures were communicating through clicking sounds and Jacks head shot up, "And now there's nothing human left."

"They're enjoying this Kathryn."

"So now you understand them Jack." Jack shot him a look and Briggs backed off. He slowly backed away and I tripped him,

"Think twice before you speak Briggs." And quicker than ever, his fist made contact with my face. I fell backwards and hit my head on a rock. Jack was up and beating the crap out of Briggs. I stood up to the best of my ability and grabbed Jacks hand.

"JACK! JACK!" He wouldn't stop so I stepped in front of him, "Jack you have to stop!" His breathing began to calm and he lowered his hand. My eyes never left his. Briggs was cursing and Ty was holding him back. I turned around and stared Briggs down. His nose was bleeding and he had a cut on his lip. He also had a nice shiner on his left eye. I felt Jack put a hand on my arm and his body was right behind me.

"If you ever touch her again, I will kill you."

"Look," Kathryn intervened, "lets go the way we know. Let's follow the river."

"I'm with Kathryn."

"Alex?" He nodded his head, "Tyler?" Top was setting things up for our next climb and Jack was inspecting the cut I had on my head. His hand went from the side of my head down to my cheek. I shut my eyes as his hand rested there. His thumb traced my lips and a tear ran down my face. I rested my head on his chest and he put his head on top of mine. Tyler joined us and we began to climb. We were half way up when Ty looked at the others going into the water,

"Are you sure we're doing the right thing?" I was up further with Jack but I could hear Top's reply,

"I dunno man. I dunno."


End file.
